Esta vez mando yo
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Ukitake recuerda su historia amorosa con Kyoraku y decide que, después de tantos años, ha llegado el momento de ser él mismo quien tome la iniciativa en su relación. Contiene: Yaoi UkixKyo, lenguaje y escenas explícitas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Esta vez mando yo**

-¿Ya has acabado con el informe, Kuchiki? –preguntó el Capitán Ukitake cuando la teniente le dejó los papeles sobre la mesa- ¿Te importaría revisar estos reportes?

La teniente Kuchiki parpadeó dos veces, incrédula y no tomó los papeles que su Capitán le ofrecía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ukitake tardó en darse cuenta que algo sucedía. Dejó de sonreír mientras Rukia se sonrojaba e abría la boca para decir alguna cosa.

-¡Perdona, Kuchiki! –dijo Ukitake adelantándose- No me acordaba que el baile de gala de los Kuchiki es esta noche. Te prometí que te dejaría dejar antes el trabajo para que pudieras ayudar a tu hermano a organizar algunas cosas.

-Lo siento mucho, Capitán Ukitake –dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia y elevando la voz.

-No te preocupes –dijo Ukitake- Puedes irte. Espero que la gala vaya muy bien. Por favor, pídele disculpas al Capitán Kuchiki, pero este año me temo que tampoco podré asistir.

-¿No se encuentra bien, Capitán? –pidió Rukia mientras tomaba una bolsa y dejaba los papeles, correctamente ordenados en una carpeta, sobre el escritorio del Capitán.

-Me noto un poco débil –mintió Ukitake- Siento que si me sobresfuerzo tendré una recaída.

-¡Cuídese, Capitán! –dijo Rukia sonriendo- Espero que el año que viene pueda honrar la gala de los Kuchiki con su presencia.

-Gracias Kuchiki –dijo Ukitake sonriendo mientras, afuera, Renji gritaba a Rukia para que se apresurara.

Los pasos de los dos tenientes se alejaron y el despacho de Ukitake se quedó vacío y solitario. El capitán miró unos cuantos papeles más, despistado, sumido profundamente en sus recuerdos y distraído.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, hacía más de media hora que miraba el mismo papel. Ukitake miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que la noche había cubierto el cielo con su manto de estrellas.

-Estoy haciendo el ridículo –dijo Ukitake levantándose y apagando la luz. Paseó por los desiertos pasillos de la decimotercera división, con el eco de sus pasos como acompañante. Ukitake caminaba solo, sin rumbo, sin que nadie pudiera molestarlo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando. Parecía que en la división tan solo quedaban cuatro o cinco shinigamis que no habían tenido la suerte de poder colarse en la gala de los Kuchiki. Realmente esa gala era uno de los eventos más esperados del año en la Sociedad de Almas y raramente algún shinigami se perdía esa celebración.

La gala de los Kuchiki reunía a las personas más influyentes de la Sociedad de Almas, no solo a sus Capitanes y Tenientes, sino también a la nobleza. Incluso el Capitán General asistía cada año con un quimono gris ribeteado en dorado.

Nadie quería perderse esa celebración. En cambio, Jushiro Ukitake hacía al menos diez años que no asistía. Año tras año, Ukitake ponía la misma excusa: su delicada salud.

Y hoy se encontraba particularmente bien, sin ningún signo de debilidad. Estaba fuerte como un roble y rebosante de salud. Pero, aun así, no había querido asistir al acto. Ukitake hacía años que no se dejaba ver por allí y el solo recuerdo de esa gala le traía malos recuerdos. A veces era mejor evadir los malos momentos y renunciar al pasado.

Ukitake pensaba constantemente en eso cuando se acercaba la fecha. En ese baile le rompieron el corazón y el capitán de la decimotercera no había sido capaz de olvidar ese instante.

**Flashback**

_-Es realmente muy interesante, Kurotsuchi –dijo Ukitake mientras tomaba un poco de champán. _

_-Dudo mucho que alguien sin conocimientos científicos como tú pueda entender al menos una tercera parte de todo lo que acabo de exponer –dijo Kurotsuchi enseñando los dientes._

_Ukitake hizo una mueca desagradable mientras Kurotsuchi seguía vanagloriándose de sus conocimientos. En realidad, a Ukitake aquella conversación le aburría mucho, no tenia ganas de saber qué les pasaba a las almas modificadas cuando se les explosionaba veneno cuántico. _

_Pero el capitán, por educación, había decidido ser amable y esperar a que Kurotsuchi le soltara todo el rollo. Ukitake estaba aburrido y en su mente rondaba una persona de manera casi obsesiva._

_¿Dónde estaba? Hacía un buen rato que no notaba su presencia, esa esencia tan masculina y embriagadora que le emborrachaba los sentidos. ¿Dónde estás Shunsui? _

_Ukitake se deshizo de Kurotsuchi con toda la amabilidad que pudo y pasó entre la pista de baile. La última vez que había visto a Kyoraku estaba allí, bailando enérgicamente y moviendo su trasero con un ritmo tan frenético que Ukitake se había sentido con deseos que desnudarlo al instante._

_No en vano, hacia años que eran amantes. Muchos años, desde que ambos eran tenientes. Ukitake recordaba perfectamente su primera vez: era una tarde lluviosa y después de una infinidad de besos, Kyoraku lo tumbó sobre la paja de esa abandonada granja del Rukongai donde se resguardaban de la lluvia._

_-Relájate –le dijo Kyoraku mientras jugaba con los dedos en su entrada- Estás muy nervioso, Ukitake… Relájate, te prometo que no te dolerá. _

_Pero si que dolió. El dolor era insoportable. Kyoraku entraba y salía de su interior con mucha fuerza mientras gritaba de placer. Ukitake también gritaba, pero de dolor, cada vez que el enorme miembro de Kyoraku embestía y se abría camino a la fuerza dentro de él. El placer tan solo llegó cuando Kyoraku decidió masturbarlo. El placer inmenso que la mano de Kyoraku le proporcionaba era mitigado por sus constantes embestidas._

_-Kyo… Kyoraku me duele –dijo Ukitake mientras le temblaban las piernas y se sentía desfallecer._

_-Se buen chico –le pidió Kyoraku- Ya casi estoy… Solo un poco más._

_Y Kyoraku aumentó el ritmo._

_-¡Kyoraku, para por favor! –gritó Ukitake llorando y aferrándose a la paja sobre la cual se habían tumbado. Un trueno resonó justo sobre ellos._

_-Mi pobre bebé –dijo Kyoraku riendo y estrujando sus nalgas. Su lengua recorrió la espalda del joven Ukitake- Me pones a mil… No te imaginas como me excitas y las ganas que tenía de verte en esta posición…_

_Los jadeos de Kyoraku eran irreprimibles. El que por aquel entonces era teniente de la octava división estiró el pelo de Ukitake mientras le cabalgaba y le penetraba con toda su fuerza. Kyoraku olía sus cabellos, tocaba sus nalgas, masturbaba a Ukitake y se volvía loco. Deseaba complacer a ese cuerpo, pero ahora ese deseo restaba en el olvido y se había sustituido por su propio placer._

_Finalmente, cuando Kyoraku alcanzó el orgasmo, gritó. Su grito fue ahogado por un gran trueno. Ukitake también gritó, pero de dolor, mientras Kyoraku retiraba su miembro de su interior. El teniente de la octava división se tumbó sobre la paja y se quedó profundamente dormido mientras Ukitake, a su lado, se sentía sangrando y se masturbaba en silencio para olvidar el dolor._

_Pero eso le daba igual, a Ukitake. La primera vez había sido horrible ya que el dolor era insoportable. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás le dio al culpa a Kyoraku. Cuando Ukitake fue nombrado Capitán de la decimotercera, Kyoraku le puso una mordaza y le reventó toda la noche, sin parar. El solo recuerdo de como Kyoraku conseguía dominarlo excitaba al Capitán de pelo blanco._

_En esos momentos, Ukitake seguía en ese baile estúpido de los Kuchiki, y solo tenía ganas de fugarse e ir al dormitorio de Kyoraku, sin hacer ruido, de noche y que él le amordazara y le dominará sin parar. Ukitake se sentía acalorado, el pesado quimono de gala le estorbaba. La Capitana Unohana lo saludó de lejos, pero Ukitake, excitado ante la perspectiva del encuentro con Kyoraku, no le devolvió el saludo y, con esfuerzo, logró salir del baile para adentrarse en la casa Kuchiki._

_Ukitake paseó por los pasillos encontrando algunos Shinigamis conocidos. Un grupo de chicas de la decimotercera división gritaron cuando vieron a su capitán aparecer, pero él las ignoro. Al final había conseguido localizar el reiatsu de Kyoraku. Nada más le importaba, nada le impediría seguir adelante. Dobló la esquina, siguió por el pasillo sin luz, volvió a doblar la esquina._

_La perspectiva de tumbarse en uno de los tatamis de la casa Kuchiki y dejar que Kyoraku le hiciera el amor con su fuerza característica le llenaba de pasión y empujaba sus pasos. Apenas se dio cuenta que corría. Al fin llegó, era un pasillo oscuro y sin luz y, al final de esa puerta, de la puerta que cerraba ese maldito pasillo, sintió oleadas del reiatsu del Capitán de la Octava._

_Ukitake notó como su miembro estaba duro como nunca antes y se sintió terriblemente excitado. Corrió hacia la puerta, con ganas de comenzar a desnudarse, pero se reprimió._

_Abrió la puerta. _

_-¡Aaaaaaah! –oyó. Era un grito. Era un grito de placer. Era un orgasmo. Entonces le vio la cara._

_Kyoraku estaba dentro de ese armario, sentado sobre un taburete, sin sus hakamas y, sobre él, tenía una mujer a la cual había atado las manos con su cinturón verde a la barra del armario de la cual se cuelgan las ropas. _

_La cara que puso Kyoraku al llegar al orgasmo dejó a Ukitake de una pieza. Kyoraku cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza y gritaba mientras tomaba con una mano uno de los pechos de la mujer. Ukitake no reconoció a la chica que abrió los ojos cuando le vio._

_Ukitake se quedó allí parado. Con el pomo del armario aún entre sus dedos y viendo la cara de Kyoraku extasiada por el placer que le producía otra persona. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué Kyoraku estaba con otra persona? No le importaba que fuera una mujer, le importaba que fuera otra persona y que estuviera haciendo el amor con Shunsui._

_Entonces lo entendió. Para Kyoraku solo era un entretenimiento más… no le importaban sus sentimientos, ni el amor verdadero que Ukitake le proporcionaba. Kyoraku veía solo en él un instrumento para darse placer sexual._

_-Ukitake… -dijo Kyoraku aun agarrando con lascivia el pecho de esa mujer. Ukitake no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta del armario mientras oía como Kyoraku ponía de espaldas a esa mujer y volvía a penetrarla. La mujer gritaba, gritaba como él también lo hacía. Entonces entendió que sus gritos no eran de dolor… Ukitake chillaba cuando hacía el amor con Kyoraku porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que era solamente un instrumento… _

**Fin del flashback.**

Ukitake llegó a su habitación recordando la cara de Kyoraku y como gritaba esa mujer. Desde ese incidente, Kyoraku había seguido visitando a Ukitake algunas noches y el Capitán de la decimotercera se dejaba penetrar sin objetar nada. Incluso Ukitake reconocía que sentía un gran placer mientras Kyoraku lo masturbaba y se corría con mucha fuerza sobre su cálida mano.

El capitán de la decimotercera sacó el tatami para dirigirse a dormir. No estaba triste. Tampoco enfadado. Simplemente, Ukitake estaba cansado y se sentía utilizado. Con el tiempo había conseguido neutralizar sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que Kyoraku lo visitaba de noche y le hacía volar con sus embestidas rápidas y precisas, Ukitake no podía dejar de recordar como amaba a ese hombre.

Con todos esos recuerdos, Ukitake se dio cuenta que estaba empalmado.

-¡Vaya…! –exclamó para si mismo, ya que estaba solo. Decidió que tal vez tocaría arreglárselas solo, ya que seguramente esa noche Kyoraku estaba violando a alguna mujer en la mismísima cama del Capitán Kuchiki. Ukitake se lo imaginaba, desnudo, tumbándose sobre la mujer, lamiendo sus senos con avaricia y luego, sin previo aviso, introduciendo su enorme miembro dentro de ella. La mujer gritaría, entre el dolor y la sorpresa, y Kyoraku la ignoraría.

La mujer intentaría que se le quitara de encima, pero él le pondría una mano en la boca y seguiría trabajando su propio placer. La mujer lloraría, pero él tendría los ojos cerrados mientras las olas de placer empezaban a invadir su cuerpo. El curvaría su espalda y empezaría a jadear.

Ukitake, mientras se imaginaba esa escena, puso la mano en su miembro y empezó a tocar la punta, acariciando su glande con suavidad. Kyoraku gemiría, como gemía con él, y la estiraría del pelo. Entonces, la mujer dejaría su cuerpo quieto, rezando para que él se corriera temprano y el dolor acabara.

Kyoraku lamería la cara de la mujer mientras su placer aumentaba con gran rapidez. Ukitake seguía masturbándose, lentamente. Entonces, Kyoraku se correría y gritaría extasiado mientras que, sin ningún reparo y con fuerza, se tiraría cansado sobre la mujer y comenzaría a roncar.

-¿Ukitake? –dijo la voz de Kyoraku llamando a la puerta. El capitán de la decimotercera se encontraba de rodillas sobre el tatami y con la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Ukitake se puso de pie y se apresuró a quitar la mano de su erección.

Kyoraku entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ukitake aparentando tranquilidad. Kyoraku río con una sonrisa lasciva. Ukitake había sido ingenuo preguntando, realmente sabia que si Kyoraku venia a esas horas era para hacerle el amor. O para follarlo. O para violarlo. No sabia que palabra usar para describir lo que el capitán de la octava venía a hacerle.

Lo peor de todo es que Ukitake se moría de ganas, pero se sentía más ofendido que nunca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer en su habitación, justamente esa noche? No era casualidad, Ukitake sabia que no era una maldita casualidad. Kyoraku se estaba riendo de él. Kyoraku sabia que no asistiría a la gala de los Kuchiki… Definitivamente, se estaba riendo de él.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Kyoraku sonriendo.

-Claro, pasa –dijo Ukitake prometiéndose que no dejaría que ese hombre se burlara de él esa noche. ¡Esta noche no! Esta noche… esta noche seré yo quien te domine, Kyoraku. Esta noche, cambiaremos los papeles y seré yo quien juegue contigo. –pensó Ukitake con más decisión de la que había tenido nunca.

**Continuará…**

**En el siguiente capítulo, desenlace de la historia. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Esta vez mando yo.**

-Claro, pasa –dijo Ukitake prometiéndose que no dejaría que ese hombre se burlara de él esa noche. ¡Esta noche no! Esta noche… esta noche seré yo quien te domine, Kyoraku. Esta noche, cambiaremos los papeles y seré yo quien juegue contigo. –pensó Ukitake con más decisión de la que había tenido nunca.

Kyoraku entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se hizo un silencio vacío en la habitación. El capitán de la Octava se quitó su haori rosa y lo dejó sobre el sillón que había a la derecha de la entrada. El capitán sonreía y miraba a Ukitake, que estaba decidido a cambiar su rol.

Kyoraku no vaciló y con sus pasos firmes y decididos avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, donde Ukitake estaba de pie sobre el tatami.

-¿No has venido a la fiesta, eh? –dijo Kyoraku riendo en un tono burlesco.

-Sabes que no –dijo Ukitake reprimiendo su rabia.

-No pasa nada –dijo Kyoraku quitándose el sombrero y tirándolo a un lado sin mucho cuidado. –Si tú no vas a la fiesta, la fiesta vendrá a ti.

Kyoraku se quitó el haori de capitán y, mientras Ukitake lo miraba fijamente, el capitán de la Octava se deshizo del cinturón verde que sujetaba sus pantalones.

-Mírame, Ukitake –dijo Kyoraku mientras se bajaba un poco el hakama y le enseñaba a Ukitake la punta de su miembro duro y fuerte- ¿Quieres… lamerlo?

Ukitake no respondió. Simplemente, estaba en su habitación de pie, mientras Kyoraku le enseñaba su portentosa mercancía. Miró su erección, morena, grande y gruesa. ¿Cómo no iba a dolerle? Kyoraku realmente tenía un arma de doble filo entre sus piernas, un arma poderosa y grande que te llevaba hasta el cielo, pero que también dolía y te desgarraba por dentro.

Kyoraku se bajó un poco más el hakama y dejó que Ukitake viera por completo la envergadura de su erección. Era muy grande, es verdad. Los ojos de Kyoraku denotaban lascivia mientras se acercaba a Ukitake con su miembro a la vista. El moreno puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ukitake, como un profesor experto enseñando una travesura nueva y maliciosa a un alumno inocente.

-¡Tócalo! –le ordenó Kyoraku riendo- O si no tienes paciencia, ponte de rodillas y métetelo en la boca. Ya sabes como me gusta…

Ukitake ya sabía las exigencias que Kyoraku tenía respecto a las felaciones. Debía lamerlo todo, de arriba abajo, con fuerza. Debía succionar su glande mientras su lengua jugueteaba con su miembro entero y su boca subía y bajaba haciendo fricción. Debía acariciar sus testículos mientras Kyoraku le tomaba la cabeza y le hacía seguir un ritmo frenético. Y también debía tragárselo todo, evidentemente.

Pero Ukitake no se movió de su sitio. No hizo nada. Y eso sacó de sus casillas a Kyoraku.

-¿Qué pasa hoy, Ukitake? –preguntó Kyoraku tomando al Capitán y poniéndolo contra la pared mientras tomaba la mano de Ukitake y la ponía sobre su miembro. –Te he dicho que lo toques…

-Kyoraku… -dijo Ukitake quitando la mano de la erección de Kyoraku. El capitán de la Octava se apretó más contra él, inmovilizando al capitán de cabellos blancos.

-He dejado esa fiesta para venir a complacerte, Ukitake… -dijo Kyoraku- Sé que no te gusta que vaya… Así que he venido aquí solo para jugar contigo. ¿Ahora me desprecias y te niegas a chupármela? Entonces, ponte de rodillas y acabemos con esto.

Kyoraku tomó a Ukitake por el brazo y con gran fuerza lo tiró sobre el tatami. Ukitake se quejó cuando cayó al suelo y la superficie del tatami rasgó la piel de su mejilla derecha. Kyoraku, como una furia, se dirigió hacia Ukitake

-¡Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku! –gritó Ukitake y unas fuertes y grandes cadenas amarillas de tres vueltas tomaron a Kyoraku por manos y pies.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Kyoraku cuando se vio de rodillas sobre el tatami- ¿Es una broma, Ukitake? –preguntó al ver como Ukitake sonreía y se levantaba, aún con la mano en la mejilla dolorida.

-Hoy vamos a cambiar un poco las normas, Kyoraku –dijo Ukitake con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se aseguraba que Kyoraku no se podía deshacer del encantamiento que lo mantenía en esa posición. Ukitake siempre había sido mucho mejor que Kyoraku en los kidos, y ahora el capitán estaba terriblemente orgulloso es eso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Kyoraku- Este no es tu estilo… ¡Ni siquiera reconozco tu mirada!

La mirada de Ukitake estaba prendida de excitación. Tenía a Kyoraku atado de pies y manos, sin que se pudiera escapar. Estaba completamente a su merced, como él lo había estado durante tantos años. Ukitake cerró la ventana y puso el pestillo a la puerta, mientras Kyoraku forcejeaba.

-Es inútil. No te vas a poder deshacer de mis Kidos –dijo Ukitake tranquilamente mientras tomaba la iniciativa. Ese juego de control era bastante divertido, tenía que reconocerlo. Un fuego desconocido, expectante, le subía por el cuello ante la posibilidad de ser el que llevara la iniciativa esa noche.

Kyoraku se calló y bajó la vista. Se notaba que no le gustaba esa posición, atado, a cuatro patas y con un Ukitake sediento de su piel.

-¡Mírame! –dijo Ukitake y tomó el rostro de Kyoraku entre sus manos. Kyoraku miró a los ojos del capitán de cabellos blancos que sonreía como aquel que se sabe vencedor de una antigua batalla. Ukitake besó a Kyoraku con dulzura.

Besaba sus labios despacio, tiernamente, con besos largos y pausados. Kyoraku no se resistía y Ukitake se sentía muy bien con la cara de su amante entre sus manos. Poco a poco aumentó la precisión de los besos y el ritmo, convirtiéndose en una batalla húmeda dónde sus lenguas danzaban en un sinfín de harmoniosas sensaciones. Ukitake sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo mientras Kyoraku exploraba con su intrépida lengua toda su boca.

Ukitake empezó a besar el cuerpo de su sumiso amigo, empezando por su cuello, soltándole el pelo, acariciándole la espalda por encima de la ropa. Ukitake dejó el cuerpo de Kyoraku para sacarse el haori de capitán y la parte de arriba de su quimono, dejando su pecho bien formado a la vista.

Kyoraku, por iniciativa propia, empezó a lamer los pezones de Ukitake, mordiéndolos y succionándolos mientras el capitán arqueaba su espalda. Kyoraku fue bajando lentamente con una columna de besos que dejaban a su amigo con ganas de más. Kyoraku, experimentado y traicionero, sabia que los besos que iban de los pezones de Ukitake hasta su ombligo debían ser muy cortos para que el capitán se exasperara.

Ukitake movía su cuerpo pidiendo más, pero la lengua de Shunsui era muy lenta. Kyoraku miró juguetonamente a su amante.

-Ya que me tienes atado, como mínimo podrías quitarme un poco de ropa… -dijo Kyoraku. Ukitake sonrió y, haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida, rasgó por completo la parte de arriba del quimono de Shunsui y la hizo trizas, dejando a su amigo tan solo con los hakamas medio bajados. Desde su posición, Ukitake podía ver la erección de Kyoraku, potente y voluminosa.

-Kyoraku… -dijo Ukitake mientras deshacía el nudo que ataban sus hakamas- ¿Sabes cómo me gustan las felaciones? Supongo que no, porque nunca me has hecho ninguna…

Kyoraku sonrió mientras Ukitake liberó su miembro se la ropa interior. Ukitake se puso de pie y los hakamas bajaron solos, quedando en el suelo. Entonces Ukitake acabó de quitarse la ropa interior, por la cual sobresalía su erección.

Ukitake se quedó completamente desnudo mientras veía como Kyoraku le observaba desde esta posición sumisa. El hecho que estuviera atado y que pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera aumentaba sus ansias de poseerlo, al fin.

Pero debía contenerse e ir lentamente. Tenían toda la noche para tocarse y darse placer mutuamente. Así que… ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Kyoraku en esa posición?

Ukitake se tocó su erección y se arrodilló ante Shunsui. Kyoraku miró a los ojos de Ukitake y abrió la boca.

-Muy bien –dijo Ukitake- Me pensaba que no serias tan buen chico.

Y tomando su pene con determinación, lo metió en la boca de Shunsui que empezó a lamer su rosado glande.

-Así es, despacio –dijo Ukitake mientras notaba como la lengua mojada de Shunsui acariciaba esa zona tan sensible y excitada.- Métetelo entero en la boca despacito.

Y Kyoraku lo hizo de esa manera. Chupaba toda la superficie del pene de Ukitake, succionaba el glande y volvía a chuparlo todo, como si se tratara de un helado, con lengüetazos pequeños y precisos.

Entonces, decidió empezar con la acción y se lo llevó entero a la boca mientras que movía la cabeza para que el pene de Ukitake entrara y saliera de su boca con rapidez.

-¡Así es! –dijo Ukitake agarrándole la cabeza con las dos manos y guiándole para que fuera más rápido. Ukitake se sentía en la gloria. Kyoraku emitía sonidos que incitaban molestia, pero no le preocupó. No obstante, la erección de Ukitake también era muy grande, però Ukitake obligaba a Shunsui a chuparla toda.

-¡Haz que toque tu campanilla! –dijo Ukitake mientras sentía como Kyoraku tenía pequeñas arcadas- Es normal, dentro de poco no las notarás. Tan solo sigue chupando.

Y obedeció. Siguió chupando con fuerza, cada vez a un ritmo mayor, moviendo la lengua y notando como la erección de Ukitake invadía su boca y se topaba con su campanilla. Ukitake gemía entrecortadamente, cada vez más extasiado, cada vez más sin control, obligando a Kyoraku a mover la cabeza con un ritmo frenético y agotador. Y entonces acabó.

El capitán de la Octava División abrió mucho los ojos y se quejó cuando Ukitake se vació en su boca. El Capitán de cabellos blancos se tumbó en el suelo, extasiado, mientras que su amante seguía en esa misma posición, de rodillas esperando sus órdenes, demasiado sorprendido.

Siempre había temido el día en que Ukitake quisiera vengarse de él. Le había hecho sufrir mucho… Kyoraku era consciente que había tratado muy mal a ese hombre que tanto lo amaba. Ukitake se repuso y se levantó, preparado para la acción.

Ahora venía la prueba de fuego. La batalla final del deseo, en la que, al fin, Ukitake tendría ventaja. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca del moreno, que lo chupó lentamente. El capitán de pelo blanco llevó su dedo mojado a la entrada de su amigo, que se quejó gritando.

¿Duele, verdad? Ukitake conocía esa sensación, así que fue cuidadoso. Kyoraku tenía la entrada muy estrecha y comprimía sus músculos ante el miedo. Tenía que relajarlo… Ukitake se tumbó entre sus piernas y empezó a lamer su miembro, lentamente mientras que, como podía, iba jugando con sus dedos en la entrada de Shunsui.

Kyoraku se puso de rodillas para facilitarle el trabajo a su amigo, que mamaba con ansia mientras sus dedos iban abriendo paso en el cerrado y estrecho Shunsui. De repente, Ukitake paró y pasó a morder las bolsas de su amigo, que gritó asustado. Notaba sus dientes, notaba su lengua rápida y juguetona.

-Ukitake… sigue chupando –pidió Kyoraku con delirio y con una pasión agitada reflejada en su rostro. Ukitake lo miró con cara de malas pulgas, le tomó de la cabeza y la empujó hacia el suelo.

-De rodillas, Shunsui –ordenó Ukitake poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia el trasero de su amigo, que pellizcó con mucha fuerza. Después del pellizco, pegó un fuerte cachete en esas nalgas redondas cubiertas de vello y le pegó un buen mordisco, dejando las marcas de sus dientes.

-¿Preparado? –pidió Ukitake. Kyoraku no contestó, pero Ukitake sabía que no estaba preparado para eso, jamás lo estaría. El capitán de cabellos blancos tomó aire y entró sin avisar, embistiendo rápido.

Kyoraku chilló, fruto de la sorpresa y del gran dolor que experimentó cuando Ukitake le perforó la carne. Dolía, escocía, sentía como el miembro de Ukitake se hacía paso en su interior a la fuerza. Aquella situación era humillante y dolorosa.

Ukitake empezó a moverse a un ritmo suave, lento, mientras estiraba el pelo de Kyoraku, como él tantas veces había hecho con él. Pero, Ukitake hacía las cosas con mucha calma. Simplemente, estiraba un poco esos cabellos morenos, casi parecía una caricia.

El capitán se movía siguiendo el ritmo que le imponía su propio cuerpo, extrañado pero encantado de, por una vez en su vida, ser quien estaba al mando de la situación. Correcto, esta vez mando yo.

Esa sensación de control, de poder y de dominio sobre Kyoraku le excitaba aún más, aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza con la que penetraba a su amigo. Quería oírle jadear… y esa petición no tardó mucho. Al cabo de poco los gemidos de Kyoraku llenaron la habitación.

Eran jadeos de deseo, de excitación. Le estaba pidiendo más. Ukitake aumentó el ritmo, embistiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte que apenas le quedaba tiempo para pensar. El Capitán de la Decimotercera estaba perdiendo la capacidad para razonar y se dejaba llevar por las olas del placer que le invadían lentamente, como en una consecución tranquila de espasmos suaves y calientes.

De cada vez el placer era mayor, mucho mayor y los gemidos de Shunsui eran ensordecedores. Notó como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba y como gritaba al alcanzar el orgasmo. Se corrió generosamente sobre su propio pecho y unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre el tatami, manchándolo de blanco.

Eso encendió aún más a Ukitake, que estaba a punto. Deseaba prolongar más ese placer, pero al ver como Kyoraku acababa gracias a él perdió el control y se vació por completo en el interior de su amigo.

Las rodillas le temblaban y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo. Kyoraku, libre ya de las restricciones, se tumbó sobre el tatami sin rechistar, demasiado cansado para decir nada. Miró a Ukitake a los ojos durante un momento.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Kyoraku cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose avergonzado. Realmente sentía como había tratado a Ukitake hasta el momento, como había jugado con él y herido sus sentimientos.- Lo siento mucho.

Ukitake sonrió, pero no contestó. Se tumbó a su lado y echó una manta por encima de los dos, acurrucándose hasta quedarse dormido. Sin duda alguna, a partir de ese momento, la relación entre los dos hombres cambiaria. Seguirían siendo amantes, pero tan solo saciarían su pasión con el cuerpo del otro. Eran un solo y nadie más les podía complacer hasta ese extremo.

Eso fue lo que Shunsui entendió esa noche. Jamás volvería a hacerle sufrir a Ukitake. Jamás.

**Fin. **


End file.
